Sueños destrozados
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur siente que el único talento que creía tener no existe. Pero sus mejores amigos, Lucía y Alfred, saben que no es así y luchan por hacerle ver que sólo se trata de personas ignorantes y que todos los problemas que se presentan tienen solución. ¿Podrán convencerlo o su mejor amigo tendrá que luchar por algo más que sus sueños: su vida? /No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de sus dueños.

*Este fic no busca ofender a nadie, sin embargo sí desea hacer una protesta.

*¿Quién tiene derecho a juzgar más que Dios?

*Un Verdadero crítico/a profesional utiliza críticas constructivas.

*El único que tiene derecho a desmantelar sueños o modificarlos es uno mismo. ¡De nadie más!

*Esta protesta surge al ver que todos los fandoms son atacados por personas sin escrúpulos y sin nada mejor qué hacer con sus vidas.

*Por el momento no diré nada más; ya ustedes, lectores, se darán cuenta de lo que este fic quiere dar a entender.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños destrozados<strong>

Estoy en el hospital. Pero no me malinterpreten, quien está en cama es uno de mis mejores amigos, Arthur. Él quiso suicidarse, pero gracias a que Lucía y yo llegamos a tiempo pudimos salvarlo. Fue un alivio cuando nos dijeron que el peligro ya había pasado.

Es curioso, yo quiero ser un héroe y traté de serlo, de pequeño incluso tenía un apodo: "Jones, el gran héroe". Magnífico ¿no? Pero en este momento no me siento como uno, siento que cometí un error, Lucía insiste que fue de ella. Para nosotros dos sólo una cosa es segura: Nos duele el corazón de ver nuestro mejor amigo internado en un hospital. Créanme que es horrible porque no sólo es de verlo, sino que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo. Pero antes de seguir les diré por qué Arthur está en una cama de hospital rodeado de cables y sus brazos están vendados por completo.

Todo empezó hace dos meses. Lucía, Arthur y yo somos los mejores amigos en el "Academy Word". ¡Y es tan fantástico como que yo soy el _Hero_! ¿Y les digo algo interesante? Nosotros somos muy pero muuuy diferentes. Primero estoy yo, claro: A mí me gusta hacer cortometrajes y calificar películas y series, de una forma amable, no me gustan las críticas destructivas. ¡Seré el mejor héroe crítico del mundo! Lucía lee mis reseñas y ve las series que le interesan para luego escribir fanfics sobre eso. ¡Ella será la mejor escritora! Aunque a veces sus escritos dan miedo. ¡Ah, hasta siento escalofríos con sólo recordar uno que leí por curiosidad! Pero debo darle crédito, para ser latina su inglés es muy bueno. Y entonces está Arthur, punk por naturaleza y el gruñón del grupo. También el que lee cuanto libro caiga en sus manos…y uno que otro fic de Lucía.

Pero no culpen a Arthur, que sus enormes cejas estén juntas mucho tiempo es porque, de los tres, él es quien lleva los golpes de la vida de forma más dolorosa. Les explico: cada uno nos conocimos en situaciones no muy bonitas, pero aprendimos a sobrellevarlo; Arthur no mucho. Él tiene problemas de depresión y su autoestima es muuuy baja. Lucía y yo tratamos de ayudarlo pero es más terco que una cabra.

En fin, hace dos meses mientras la clase de matemática sólo podía ser aburrida, Lucía atrapó a Arthur escribiendo un fanfic. Hubieran visto su cara cuando él se dio cuenta que ella estaba detrás leyendo tranquilamente todo lo que escribía. Y como él reaccionó muy tarde, ella le quitó el cuaderno. Arthur, enojado como siempre, le dijo: —Lucía, devuélveme el cuaderno en este momento.

Pero ella sólo rió y le respondió: —¿Por qué? Es un fic tuyo, es mi deber leerlo.

—¡Qué deber ni qué putas! Devuélveme eso.

—Al menos dejáme ver cómo comenzó todo, lo empecé a leer cuando ibas por la mitad —decía descaradamente con el cuaderno en sus manos, leyendo y evitando que Arthur lo alcanzara con sus manos.

Fue muy divertido, le pregunté a Lucía de qué trataba el fic aunque no pensaba en leerlo, no me gusta mucho leer libros o fics largos. Me dijo que era de una serie llamada "Doctor quién". Entonces me emocioné y le dije: —Arthur, esa serie es fantástica. ¡Tienes que terminar ese fic!

Noté que se avergonzó, nunca aprendió a disimular sus sonrojos jaja. Al menos sé que lo animé. ¡Hurra! Como sea, Lucía también lo alentó.

—Sí, sí. Está muy bueno y tenés que terminarlo. Hasta podés subirlo a "Ficció "

—Pero sólo se me ocurrió esa parte… No creo que lo termine… —Entonces sonrió con orgullo—. Y sí, claro que la serie es fantástica porque está hecha en Inglaterra.

—Yo también soy genial. —Le dije riéndome—. Porque soy hecho en Améric—.

Lucía no me dejó terminar. ¡Me golpeó! ¡Y me golpeó con fuerza! Usó el cuaderno que tenía para golpearme en la cabeza. ¡Eso no se le hace a la gente! Tuve que sobarme con ambas manos.

—¡Ay, eso duele! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Le pregunté, todavía adolorido.

—Estados Unidos. —Me respondió molesta—. Vos venís de Estados Unidos de América.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Idiota —me dijo Arthur riéndose.

—Gruñón.

—Cerebro de hamburguesas.

—Cejón.

—Hola, profe —dijo Lucía de pronto.

Arthur y yo la miramos, estaba sentada decentemente, con la mirada al frente y había puesto los dos cuadernos en orden. El profesor había llegado hasta nosotros, última fila, para darnos una buena regañada por estar hablando. ¡La tramposa no nos dijo nada y quedó como la inocente que nos había "advertido" que dejáramos de hablar! Por lo menos no castigó a ninguno. ¡Jaja, nos salvé diciendo que hablábamos de ecuaciones! Fue aburrido el resto de la clase porque ese profesor nos tenía vigilados.

Al fin del día Lucía y yo logramos convencer a Arthur de terminar de escribir el dichoso fic. Además que como nuestra amiga tiene un blog donde mucha gente habla, le dijimos que podría postearlo para que la gente lo leyera y comentara. No sólo era genial, sino que le ayudaría, últimamente estaba un poco inestable así que podría desahogarse con eso. ¡Accedió, jamás podría contra el _hero _y su asistente!

Pero ¿saben?, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Me molesté mucho en la mañana siguiente. ¡¿Por qué la gente es tan destructiva?! Lo que pasa es que los tres nos reunimos en la casa de Arthur para llegar juntos al colegio, pero esa mañana fue diferente. Porque Arthur no salió en todo el día, su mamá dijo que amaneció muy mal y que por eso no iría a clases. Así que cuando salimos del colegio llegamos a verlo de inmediato.

Lo peor del asunto no fue una fuerte gripe o similar. Sino que había vuelto a tener una de sus crisis emocionales. Depresión. Estando en su casa tratamos de hacer que hablara, pero no decía nada, sólo silencio. Vimos su computadora y supimos la razón en cuestión de minutos: él cumplió con el trato de terminar aquella historia, de subirla a la página y compartirla en el blog. Varias personas de ahí le pusieron pequeñas frases de felicitaciones o de aliento a seguir escribiendo, pero hubo un par de personas, si así se pueden llamar, que en un gran texto le dijeron cosas como: "No tienes talento", "¡Arruinas el fandom, vete!", "¿Cómo tienes las agallas para publicar esta cosa?", "No le hayo nada bueno a esto".

No pondré más, eso fue lo más "amable" que pusieron. Me molestó tanto, Arthur hizo un esfuerzo. ¡No tienen el derecho de decir esas cosas a nadie! Ni hablar de Lucía, no sólo estaba molesta. Y los dos nos sentimos culpables, fuimos quienes le insistimos en subir aquello. No sabíamos que harían eso, pensamos que le haría bien y es que no tenían que tratarlo así, nadie lo merece. Arthur no tenía ganas de hablar, es comprensible; pero cuando por fin lo hizo, nos dejó con la boca abierta y un nudo en el alma.

…

* * *

><p><em>Nadie tiene derecho de quitar ilusiones, nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a nadie.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Nota aclaratoria: Una amiga vio un poco raro que Arthur escribiera. Pero el detalle de porqué lo hace es que, saliendo a la vida real, del Reino Unido han salido muchos grandes y reconocidos escritores. Escribir es una buena forma para desahogarse y en el fic, Arthur sufre de problemas de depresión.

*Bastan las palabras para destruir, y resultan más efectivas que un arma.

*Para sentirse herido por un insulto u ofensa no es necesario tener una vida de desgracias, sufrir de depresión u otros problemas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>"Gracias por haber insistido tanto. Si no lo hubiera hecho no me habría dado cuenta que mis errores siempre van a superar mis talentos… Jaja, no, olvidé que nunca tuve ni este talento."<p>

Eso fue lo que nos dijo Arthur. ¡No podíamos creerlo! Esa crítica fue tan fuerte que pudo romper la poca autoestima que juntos habíamos logrado que creara. Su orgullo se fue al excusado. ¡Que alguien me diga qué hizo mal! Porque no lo encuentro, ni Lucía, ni nadie. Por más que intentamos hacer que tomara en cuenta los comentarios positivos él siempre los desechó. "Es lástima", "En el fondo saben que está todo mal", "Apuesto que ni lo leyeron".

¡Gracias, personas envenenadas! ¡Gracias por malograr una buena intención! ¡Por echar a perder lo que era una forma de ayudar! Sin ustedes no hubiera podido hacer que mi mejor amigo se deprimiera más de lo que estaba. Ahora mi mejor amiga y yo tenemos que ver una forma de ayudarlo porque ni su madre sabe cómo actuar y él odia los psicólogos. Por favor no sean tan irresponsables, un héroe no está capacitado para resolver esta clase de problemas, ni su asistente. ¡Deberíamos luchar sólo contra los criminales de la calle, no contra los bullys!

Bah, como sea. Arthur volvió a ponerse mal después de mucho tiempo de aparente estabilidad. No fue nada fácil para Lucía ni para mí verlo de esa forma; y lo digo en serio, su madre fue quien le heredó la depresión, su mente es muy frágil y basta con ver a su hijo triste para que caiga en ella. ¿Sabían que genéticamente puede heredarse este problema? Cuando lo conocimos él estaba en su peor etapa, la muerte de su hermano mayor fue un gran detonante para agravar el problema que venía desde hacía tiempo. ¡Increíble! Pero resulta demasiado problemático y doloroso.

Así que como buenos amigos que somos no lo dejaríamos solo y le echamos cuanto sermón nos viniera a la mente.

—Arthur, vos no tenés que sentirte triste por eso. —Le decía Lucía sin soltar su mano—. Esos… entes, son los ignorantes que no hacen nada bueno por la patria y se ponen a joder a la gente.

—Además, —entonces hablaba yo—. Lo más probable es que se sienten tan mal consigo mismos que buscan cualquier excusa para fastidiar y hacerle la vida imposible a alguien.

Arthur no respondía. Se mantenía en silencio con la mirada gacha. ¡Por los dioses, que es desesperante tener a alguien así y saber que uno no puede hacer prácticamente nada para ayudar! Creo que pasamos más de una hora tratando de subirle el ánimo, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo: Sin respuesta, sin reacción. En determinado momento ya ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, entonces compartimos el silencio.

De pronto a otro Arthur se levantó y puso su reproductor de discos andar. Música punk, rock y metal. No dijo nada, se fue a sentar a su cama gris mirando el techo. Lucía y yo nos miramos desconcertados. En el momento no supimos qué hacer o decir, por lo que optamos por sacar temas al azar procurando que no se relacionara al problema.

—Lucía, ¿viste que ese tipo de _TúCanal_ puso un video donde se toma un batido de carnes crudas con cebolla?

—¡Oh sí! Fue todo cerdo, mi hermana Magda dijo que él estaba loco.

—Realmente, pero lo felicito.

—¿Por tragarse el vaso completo en menos de treinta segundos?

—No, por no vomitarse después jajajaja.

Sí, sobreactuábamos, y podía notarse a leguas. Pero no teníamos otra idea. ¡Ni la música parecía acallar el silencio entre nosotros! ¡Mi mente no lo soporta tanto tiempo, ser un héroe cansa! Así que seguimos intentando, porque Arthur ni siquiera nos volteaba a ver.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Lucía—. ¿Te acordás de la vez que nos castigaron por poner un ojo falso en el té del profe Yao?

—_Sure!1_ Gritó tanto que al día siguiente tuvo que dar su clase con megáfono. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pues que mi hermano David siguió nuestro ejemplo y lo hizo en su cole. ¡Pero con un ojo'e pescado real!

—_Really?!2_ —Está bien, eso sí fue una sorpresa cómica para mí.

—_Completely truth!3_

Nos pusimos a reír un buen rato, Lucía explicó lo que su hermano había hecho para ser castigado por un mes. Así que empezamos a hacer bromas y reírnos. No nos olvidamos de Arthur, oh claro que no, es más, gracias a nuestras tontas bromas sin el menor sentido él sonrió. Estático, todavía en su cama y sin mirarnos, tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía quieto pero sonrió. _Yeah!_ ¡Él no se puede resistir a nosotros! Esa era nuestra oportunidad.

—¡Espera, Lucy! —Le dije en un tono dramático.

—¿Qué pasó?

Entonces la miré dándole una señal, para que viera a Arthur y me prestara atención. Ella entendió al instante y sonrió maliciosamente conmigo.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Al!

—¿Qué no puedes creer, Lucy? —Yo me levantaba sigilosamente del suelo.

—Nosotros reímos y reímos —decía siguiendo mis movimientos—. Pero…

—¿Pero? —Entonces caminábamos hacia Arthur, sin que notara más que nuestras voces. Él había desvanecido su sonrisa por nuestro "problema técnico".

—Es que… —Cerca—. Siento que algo nos falta.

—¿Qué nos falta? —Más cerca.

—No lo sé…—Y más cerca, ella ya estaba de un lado de la cama esperando.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes? —Yo estaba del otro lado—. Adivina, yo sí lo sé.

—Entonces decímelo por favor.

—Está bien, te lo diré.

—Entonces lo que nos falta es…

Entonces me acerqué mucho a Arthur, respiraba lento para que no notara mi presencia. Me sentía divertido haciendo eso como un niño pequeño. Entonces llegué a su oreja desprevenida. Susurré lentamente en su oído: —Un gruñón que ría con nosotros.

—_Bloddy hell!_

Y esas fueron sus primeras palabras en el gran sobresalto que sufrió, tanto así que se sentó de inmediato. No aguanté la risa, ni Lucía pudo, chocamos las manos justo frente a su rostro en son de victoria. ¡Se puso más pálido que un muerto! Y créanme que él ya es bastante pálido. Y sabíamos que en sí la broma no le daría risa, pero a nosotros sí y eso lo enojaría. Noté que en su frente una venita ya se hacía notar, sus cejas se habían puesto en su lugar. Síp, la broma no le gustó.

—Ustedes… —Susurró como si fuera un fantasma llamando a su víctima. Detuvimos nuestra risa de golpe—. ¡Me las pagarán!

Cuando me di cuenta el grueso libro que estaba en su cómoda ahora estaba en mi cara ¡y yo en el piso! ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? Me levanté rápidamente pero él me había ganado en la acción. Ahora estaba frente a Lucía con una almohada como arma. ¡¿A mí me tira un libro en la cara y a ella la amenaza con una almohada?! ¡Eso es injusto!

—Jaja…Art, —Lucía trataba de alejarse despacio—. Podemos resolver esto con menos violencia. ¿No creés?

—¿Con té y pasteles? —Sonrió malicioso y sarcástico.

—Yo hubiera preferido el café pero si querés té entonces po— ¡Ahh!

Lo próximo que vi fue a Lucía caer sobre mí. ¡Sólo fue una almohada, ¿cómo pudo aventarla hacia mí con una almohada?! Oigan, las mujeres pueden ser alzadas con normalidad pero si las lanzas sobre otra persona también duele el golpe.

—Gracias por detener mi caída, Al.

—Qué graciosa.

—Ustedes…—Otra vez Arthur. Esta vez sentí un escalofrío al escuchar su voz.

Entonces alzamos la mirada, no debimos hacerlo. ¡Por los dioses que eso da más miedo que tener un refrigerador sin comida! Arthur se acercaba hacia nosotros, con paso lento, una mirada fija en nosotros y su puño levantado. No, no era para que pudiéramos ponernos de pie con su ayuda. Lucía y yo gritamos. Arthur rió.

¡No se asusten! Él no nos hizo nada malo…del todo. Bueno ya, estuvimos jugando a las luchas un gran rato. Descubrí dos cosas importantes: No hay que subestimar a alguien que pesa cincuenta kilos, si se enojan te ponen las cosas difíciles. Y segundo, las mujeres también pueden ser muy violentas cuando quieren. Lo importante es que pudimos subirle el ánimo a nuestro amigo… Al menos por un buen rato.

Olvidé mencionar otra cosa importante que aprendí: La depresión y todo lo que se relaciona de verdad apesta.

…

* * *

><p>Sí, hay más latinos aparte de Lucía —Costa Rica—. Magda es Nicaragua y David es Panamá.<p>

1: _Sure! = _¡Seguro!/¡Claro!  
><em> 2: <em>_Really?! = _¿En serio?/¿De verdad?  
>3:<em> Completely truth! = <em>¡Completamente cierto!

_Rendirse es la única derrota. Debemos morir con las botas puestas._


	3. Chapter 3

Nota aclaratoria: En este caso no hay escuela de verano —dado a que no sé cómo funciona ese sistema en esos países—. Por lo que uso los exámenes de "ampliación" o "convocatoria" que son los que se utilizan aquí cuando uno no aprueba la materia y se da la oportunidad para que salve el año con un examen que abarca la mayor parte de la materia del año.

*Es más difícil hacer que deshacer, sea lo que sea.

*Las personas son dignas sólo por el hecho de ser personas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Y cuando lo digo, lo digo muy en serio, esas cosas no deberían existir. ¿Saben por qué les digo esto? Porque simplemente parece que ese pequeño gran problemita siempre busca el más mínimo de los detalles para fastidiar algo por completo. Lo que sucede es, que después de haber estado jugando como niños pequeños, con violencia sí, pero al fin y al cabo como niños, Arthur volvió a caer en la vista oscura de la realidad. En verdad fue algo tonto pero dadas las circunstancias de su estado resulta también comprensible.<p>

Eran las once de la noche y nosotros seguíamos en su casa como si fuera nuestra, bueno, desde hace bastante tenemos esa confianza pero ya, eso no es muy importante. La cosa es que luego de reírnos y pasarla bien después de la horrenda tarde estuvimos hablando con tranquilidad sobre música, videos o de cómo nos iría mal en los dos exámenes del día siguiente por no haber estudiado nada. Entonces decidimos que por lo menos asistiríamos y haríamos acto de presencia.

—Arthur, —lo llamé desde mi cómoda posición en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —Entonces me miró desinteresado, acostado en su cama perezosamente junto con Lucía.

—¿Aún queda ropa de repuesto en tu closet?

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Porque no planeo regresar a mi casa a estas horas…

—Me leíste la mente. —Dijo Lucía, con exactamente la misma intención.

—Descarados —fue lo único que dijo Arthur. Entonces le respondí: —¿Por qué? Yo mandé un mensaje a mi casa desde hace dos horas.

—Yo…—Hablaba Lucía con el celular en mano—. Lo acabo…de enviar.

Bueno, creo que cabe mencionar que la confianza sobra. Incluso tenemos ropa en el closet de cada uno; la casa de uno es la casa de los tres. De repente Arthur empezó a hablar, con el mismo desinterés de antes…pero esta vez con algo de lejanía o desgano y mucha tristeza que no pudo ocultar: —Bueno, cuando se vallan a dormir apaguen el reproductor de discos y la luz. _Good night._ —De inmediato se acomodó en la cama y nos dio la espalda.

Me preocupé al instante, el ambiente se sentía raro. ¡Raro, no diferente, raro! Lucía, todavía en el borde de la cama, me miró consternada y de inmediato se giró para ver a Arthur. Ella se levantó muy rápido para acercarse a él, yo hacía lo mismo mientras miraba lo que hacía.

—Arthur…—Ella lo llamó pero él simplemente no respondió, fingiendo estar dormido—. ¿Arthur, te sentís bien?... ¿Te traigo un té o algo?

Pero no hubo respuesta, me paré al lado de Lucía y traté de tocarle el hombro, para llamar su atención.

—Oye, Arthur, dinos qué tienes.

—No tengo nada, no molesten.

Esa fue su respuesta tosca antes de darnos de nuevo la espalda. ¡¿En serio?! Sentí que sus palabras querían ser como cuchillos para nosotros. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, no me gusta que me ignoren o me rechacen y menos de esa forma tan cruel. Miré a Lucía, al parecer ella también estaba tan sorprendida como yo. ¡Es que fue de la nada y ninguno se dio cuenta qué fue lo que pasó! Suspiré cansado, pensando…pero nada se me ocurrió. A Lucía tampoco así que decidimos irnos a dormir ya, no hubo más palabras y sacamos los edredones del closet para acostarnos en el suelo.

Esa noche, y después de un largo tiempo, volvimos escuchar a Arthur llorar entre sueños…Nuevamente nos dolió en el alma hasta más no poder.

Fui despertado por el delicioso aroma de tostadas llenas de mantequilla, huevos y tocino. _Oh yeah, food!_ No dudé en levantarme y prepararme para luego bajar a desayunar. Y sí, fui el último en despertarse, casi siempre lo soy. Cuando llegué a la mesa Arthur tenía un mejor aspecto y su madre también, eso lo sabía porque había sido ella quien hizo el desayuno, no Lucía. Además él no se veía como ayer, incluso había cambiado su gargantilla negra de estilo correa por una que era de dos cuerdas delgadas. —Cada vez que las cambia significa que sufrió un cambio emocional, bueno o malo. Y el collar que usa hoy quiere decir que no empeoró—. Todos tenían el plato a medio comer y yo me apresuré por no quedarme atrás.

Cuando terminamos y nos lavamos los dientes salimos para irnos al _Academy_. El día parecía bastante tranquilo…y aburrido. Arthur ya se veía más avivado y eso nos alegraba a Lucía y a mí, después de ayer lo último que queríamos era verlo deprimido y sin ganas de nada.

Como predije, fue un día aburrido. ¡Saqué un ocho en el examen de historia! Estoy tan emocionado, para no haber estudiado absolutamente nada esa calificación es como el nueve punto cinco que sacó Arthur. Sí, él es un cerebrito cuando quiere. Lucía sacó lo mismo que yo, saltó de la alegría cuando fuimos a recoger los exámenes ya calificados y se dio cuenta que no reprobó como lo había predicho.

Pero si hablamos de matemáticas la cosa cambia. Cuando Ludwig, nuestro profesor de matemáticas, dio nuestros exámenes le pidió a Arthur que se quedara después de clases para hablar con él en privado. Los tres sabíamos que era por la decadencia en las notas de Arthur de esa materia. Lucía y yo debimos empezar a prepararnos psicológicamente para lo que incluso esperábamos que sucediera después.

Nos sentamos fuera del salón del profesor y comenzamos a hablar con Francine, una chica francesa de otro grupo. Le pregunté a quién esperaba y ella me respondió:

—El profesor llamó a mi querido Matthew después de clases como a Arthur, pero no sé para qué.

—Yo siempre pensé que Matt no es hermano de Fran sino de vos, Al. —Dijo Lucía recostándose en su asiento con las manos en la nuca como apoyo.

—¿Por qué todos dicen eso? —Respondí cruzándome de brazos—. No nos parecemos en nada.

—Exacto —afirmó Francine—. Él tiene mucha más elegancia que tú.

—¡Oye! Yo soy muy guapo_. I'm a handsome hero!1_

Lucía y Francine se rieron ante mi declaración. ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso cuando digo la verdad?! Bueno, igual terminé riéndome con ellas. Fue divertido el rato y no sentimos la larga espera.

Por fin salió Matthew del salón, tan tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre, nos saludó antes de irse con su hermana. Tan sólo cinco minutos después apareció Arthur…

Él no se veía para nada bien, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas rojas, pero no había llorado, él no llora frente personas que no les tiene confianza. Se estaba conteniendo. Lucía y yo nos apresuramos para acercarnos y saber qué era lo que había pasado. No dijo nada, hizo que lo siguiéramos hasta un parque en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba su fuerte respiración tratando controlarse.

Me preocupé mucho y me sentía impaciente por saber qué le pasaba con exactitud. Cuando nos sentamos en una banca se decidió a contarnos, queriendo contener el llanto.

—Soy un fracaso…soy el fracaso del año…

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté yo.

No respondió. Se inclinó y usó sus manos para taparse la cara.

—Art…vamos, decínos qué pasa. —Insistió Lucía.

Posé mi mano en su hombro, tratando de darle confianza y que se decidiera a hablar por su cuenta.

—Del grupo soy el que tiene la peor nota de todos…

Eso fue lo que dijo. Lucía y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y preocupados. Rápidamente le dije: —Estás bromeando. ¿No? Eso no es posible porque…

—Miré las notas… —Me interrumpió—. _The fucking grades2_… De todos soy el que tiene peor promedio. ¡De todos los putos grupos! —Gritó levantándose y mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Y cómo viste las notas? ¿Eso no está prohibido? —Pregunté incrédulo.

—¡Se las quité al profesor! Todas y cada una de las hojas de notas de matemáticas. Es decir… —Suspiró y trató de mantener su voz estable—. Sé que me iba mal, pero no tanto, para colmo soy el peor de toda la generación…

—¿Y no puedes hacer nada para recuperar? —Le pregunté, sabiendo lo que se siente tener notas desastrosas.

—Como completo inútil no puedo hacer nada, tendré que ir a ampliación…

—Vamos, Art, —habló Lucía—. No es tan malo, si estudia desde ya seguro que pasa.

—Pasar matemáticas no es lo que me interesa porque por lo menos tengo una leve esperanza. El problema es que biología, español y física mate también me están comiendo.

Entonces todo cobró sentido, Lucía y yo entendimos porqué se sentía tan frustrado por sus notas. Tuve una brillante idea y decidí que le ayudaría.

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dije sonriendo cuando me levantaba—. Yo soy un genio en mate y física mate y te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Y yo con espa. _¡Es fácil!3_ —Dijo Lucía entusiasmada cuando se levantaba.

—Y luego vemos qué se hace con biolo. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos. ¿Sí?

Él se rió ante nuestra propuesta. Y siendo sincero me hubiera gustado reírme también, pero no fue así porque se estaba burlando. Y nunca estuve seguro si la burla era para nosotros o para él mismo… Creo que ambos. Tenía su mejor sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos se veían demasiado… ¿Tristes? ¿Con un sentimiento de impotencia o de inutilidad? No sé, pero no se veían bien. Lo confirmé unos minutos después cuando nos respondió de manera tosca y fría.

—Por favor, no gasten su tiempo en mí. ¿Les parece? Sean más inteligentes y preocúpense por sus miserables vidas porque la mía no tiene remedio ni con las notas del estúpido colegio; su lástima no me va ayudar en absolutamente nada.

…

* * *

><p>1: <em>I'm a handsome hero! = <em>¡Soy un guapo héroe!  
>2: <em>The fucking grades <em>= Las putas notas/Las jodidas notas_._  
>3: <em>¡Es fácil! <em>—Lo dijo en español—.

Lástima/Pena: Enternecimiento y compasión excitados por los males de alguien.  
>Compasión: Sentimiento de conmiseración y lástima que se tiene hacia quienes sufren penalidades o desgracias.<br>Condescendencia: Adaptación y acomodo a los gustos, apetencias y costumbres ajenas por benevolencia o indolencia.

_No es verdadero perdedor quien no ha ganado el combate, sino quien se rindió antes de tan siquiera intentar pelear._


	4. Chapter 4

*Si no intentamos jamás ganaremos.

*A veces nuestros peores enemigos somos nosotros mismos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Arthur fueron frías como el hielo, no, exagero, el hielo es más caliente. En el momento no supe entender por qué decía eso si sólo queríamos ayudar. Claro, me molesté un poco porque sólo teníamos buenas intenciones y él nos trataba peor que a sus enemigos, bueno, no tanto, pero sí fue muy cruel de su parte.<p>

No le dije nada y tampoco Lucía, ambos sabíamos que cualquier palabra de sobra lo molestaría más. Así que sólo dijimos "Lo siento" y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Dos días pasaron y lo único que sabíamos de él era que no salía de su casa. Intentamos hablar con él pero su madre nos avisó que él no quería ver a nadie por lo que no pudimos hacer mucho. Al tercer día él llegó al colegio, noté que había algo diferente y no eran las ojeras debajo de sus ojos o su pálida piel de muerto.

—¡Arthie, al fin apareces! —Le grité al verlo en medio del campus.

—Eres molesto, no me llames así. —Me respondió arrastrando las palabras apenas llegué hasta él.

Gracias a esa respuesta comprendí entonces que no estaba tan mal y me alivié un poco. _Great!_

—Bueno, dos días sin saber nada de ti es frustrante. ¡Casi pongo un aviso de 'Persona desaparecida, se busca'!

—Ajá. ¿Y cuál sería la recompensa?

—¡Una hamburguesa!

—Qué original.

_—¡Pura vida!_ —Escuchamos de cerca una voz familiar—. Alfred, Arthur, buenos días.

—Hola, Lucy. —Le dije sonriendo incluso a pasos de que llegara hasta nosotros.

—Hola. —Respondió Arthur dando una diminuta sonrisa.

Lucía se lanzó a Arthur, abrazándolo fuertemente y con una gran sonrisa. Él sólo se dejó, con tranquilidad y la misma expresión de nada en su rostro. Creo que ella se dio cuenta porque en menos de cinco segundos se separó con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—¿Art, te sentís bien?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Respondió con descaro, sabiendo que era una tonta mentira que ni tan siquiera tenía una sonrisa falsa. Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno empezó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, diciendo—: Vamos, se nos hace tarde para la clase de filosofía.

Lucía y yo nos miramos. ¡Diablos, ¿Arthur puede ser más complicado?! ¡No! Ambos sabíamos que algo no estaba para nada bien. Primero, Arthur usualmente pide que lo suelten cuando lo abrazan de forma tan cariñosa, no sólo se queda como un maniquí para _Halloween_. Segundo, su aspecto es el de un zombi. Y tercero, los viernes no tenemos clases de filosofía.

La situación se mantuvo igual o peor. Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas y entendimos porqué, a pesar de que Arthur tomaba anti-depresivos y hacíamos cuanto estuviera en nuestras manos para animarlo, él seguía tan mal. Resulta que los mismos irresponsables e ignorantes que habían dado a nuestro amigo ese feo golpe emocional, seguían acosándolo virtualmente.

¡¿Por qué son tan malos?! ¡No entiendo eso! Me hace sentir mal por Arthur y todos esos a quienes acosan por internet. Y sinceramente me gustaría hacer algo. ¡Soy un héroe, debería poder hacer algo! Pero no, no puedo hacer casi nada. Sólo enterarme, tarde, que a mi mejor amigo lo estaban tratando como si fuera un villano. Eso me molesta y me hace sentir inútil.

Ahora le doy gracias a las amistades de internet. A veces no son tan malas después de todo. Les diré cómo me enteré: Yo estaba jugando videojuegos online contra Gilbert, un viejo amigo que está en la universidad. ¡Y yo iba ganando, jajaja!

—_¡Espera que el grandioso yo te de tu merecido! _—Gritó Gilbert por el auricular cuando rebasó mi auto y casi me hace estrellar el mío.

—_It's no problem to the Hero!1 Jajaja! —_Le grité yo mientras ágilmente tomaba de nuevo la ventaja.

¡Era emocionante! ¡Yo soy de los mejores jugadores de todo el estado!

Pero después de un rato escuché el grito fuerte de Lucía viniendo desde detrás de la puerta de mi casa. Aún con audífonos pude escucharla gritar y tocar la puerta. Me asusté, se escuchaba como alarmada y preocupada y hasta desesperada. Corté rápidamente la conexión con Gilbert después de disculparme, él entendería ya que creo que también escuchó. Sin pensarlo fui a abrir la puerta de mi casa, mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, y abruptamente entró Lucía, histérica y furiosa con el bolso de su laptop en mano. Le pregunté lo que ocurría y que por favor se calmara. Su actitud sólo me preocupaba y me decía que había una mala noticia.

—¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —Gritó cuando quitaba de su boca un vaso vacío, antes con agua. Ya estaba más calmada.

—Pero sólo dime qué es.

—Sólo…Sólo mirá.

De inmediato sacó su computadora y la puso sobre el desayunador, no perdió mucho tiempo buscando lo que quería mostrarme. Estaba en una de las páginas que visita con frecuencia, un chat online. Mientras buscaba una conversación privada me dijo: —Estaba hablando con Eli, la chica húngara de la que te conté.

—Ajá…continúa.

—Pues que me dijo que el grupo de los _jode vidas_ —dijo refiriéndose a unas personas de algún foro que ella y mucha gente detestaba—. Tiene una víctima nueva desde hace más de una semana y que están disfrutando mucho.

—Ajá…

Ya se me hacía un nudo en mi estómago, tenía una idea de a dónde iba con todo eso. Volteó la computadora para que yo me acercara a ver junto a ella.

—Mirá esto.

_Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
>Querida, creo que ya sé el problema de tu amigo<p>

_Tica_Loca_ dice:  
>En serio?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién?!<p>

_Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
>Adivina cuál foro tiene una nueva víctima.. Desde más de una semana están molestando a un chico que ni siquiera ha estado en estos lares por más d un mes…<p>

_Tica_Loca_ dice:  
>Qué? No! ¿Estás segura?<p>

_Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
>A menos que no sea un británico que se defiende de forma calmada hasta que pierde los estribos, insulta y deja de contestar cuando ve que pierde el tiempo o es demasiada la necedad entonces no<p>

_Tica_Loca_ dice:  
>Sí, ws Arthur!<p>

_Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
>Mira, sé más o menos cómo es tu amigo con lo poco que sé de él y tiene los huevos bien puestos. Pero Luci, al parecer hay algunos que no siempre se quedan n el foro y se van a lo privado paa agredir de forma sucia…Él ya ni se molesta en responder, creo que ya se aburrió o…<p>

_Tica_Loca_ dice:  
>Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no entiendo por qué. Qué putas le pasa a esa gente?<p>

_Lady_Fujoshi_ dice:  
>Un amigo me ayudó a hakear la página, aunque no lo volverán a molestar el daño está hecho, A cuántos crees qe hayan jodido?<p>

_Tica_Loca_ dice:  
>No quiero ni saber<p>

Eso fue todo lo que leí, ya había visto lo que necesitaba. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, dicen que es impotencia o ansiedad, creo que yo tenía mucho más que eso. Tuve que respirar varias veces antes de calmarme. ¡Por los Cielos, no entiendo qué gana la gente con insultar y joder a los demás! La respuesta del malestar de Arthur ya estaba completa; no eran sólo sus notas. Esas personas, si se pueden llamar así, no lo habían dejado en paz.

—No era sólo por el escrito que él había hecho —dijo Lucía de pronto, cruzada de brazos y mirándome fijamente—. En esos foros hay hakers y manipuladores y al parecer encontraron más motivos para molestarlo.

—No me digas qué es, —le dije suspirando tristemente—. Sólo debemos concentrarnos en Arthur.

—Sí…—Dijo mirando de soslayo la computadora, luego me miró de arriba abajo, curiosa—. Al… Vos, ¿has bajado de peso?

Sonreí amargamente antes de contestar con calma:

—Lo notaste rápido, no creí que sólo una mirara te bastara. —Sabía a qué se refería ella, pero yo también tengo buen ojo aunque use lentes. Sin mirarla mucho continué—: Pero no eres tú quien debería de hacer esa pregunta aquí, ¿no te parece?

Ella también sonrió con amargura. Mientras cerraba la computadora y decía que deberíamos de ver a Arthur de inmediato me limité a asentir. Porque ambos ayudaríamos a nuestro mejor amigo. Sólo que antes de salir de la casa le advertí seriamente: —Sólo no te pintes los brazos de rojo, Arthie se podría poner peor y también cogería la idea.

Con una sonrisa que sólo estaba en sus labios me dijo: —Lo sé, fue suficiente con la primera vez.

…

* * *

><p><em>1: It's no problem to the Hero! <em>= ¡No es problema para el Héroe!

_Hasta el más fuerte puede caer, pero hasta el más débil puede levantarse._


	5. Chapter 5

*¡Levántate!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>La amargura de nuestros propios problemas nos estaba abrumando. ¡Cielos, duele como los mil demonios! Pero debíamos ser fuertes, ambos lo sabíamos, porque si nos poníamos mal y nos encerráramos en nuestro mundo entonces Arthur estaría solo. Era lo que menos queríamos, así que decidimos ser como los héroes de los comics, olvidar nuestros absurdos asuntos y preocuparnos por los de nuestro amigo.<p>

Lávate la cara, respira hondo, sonríe y piensa positivo. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Listo!

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Arthur nos topamos con la puerta abierta, algo preocupados y consternados entramos despacio. Ah, era eso. La madre de Arthur estaba en el sofá dormida y acurrucada con una botella de licor medio llena. A su alrededor habían otras botellas en igual estado pero de diferentes marcas; todas en desorden junto con frasquitos llenos de pastillas.

Lucía la miró con recelo y algo de fastidio, aunque la hemos visto peor en otras ocasiones eso no nos deja de hacer sentir lástima por la mujer y su hijo del cual somos amigos. Contando que se supone que había dejado de tomar… Sí, otra fea recaída.

Llamé a Arthur como si fuera una visita casual, quería animarlo, queríamos hacerlo salir de su horrible estado de depresión. No hubo respuesta y sólo se escuchaba la música a todo volumen. _Rock, punk, metal, emotive hardcore…_

—Andá con Arthur, —escuché de Lucía y la miré dudando un poco—. Limpiaré este desorden y llevaré a Rose a su cuarto para que descanse. Vos andá con Arthur y ahorita los alcanzo.

—Está bien.

Dudé por un momento, pero decidí subir mientras ella se iba hacia la madre de Arthur.

Apenas llegué a la puerta volvía a llamar a Arthur, golpeando la puerta mientras gritaba su nombre. Pero sólo se escuchaba la música. ¿Cómo hace para no quedar sordo? ¡Ya me dolían los oídos! Pero insistí, entonces amenacé con abrir la puerta de todas formas… Nada.

Abrí la puerta de una patada. ¡No me gusta que me ignoren de esa forma! Grité el nombre de Arthur mientras entraba decidido a la habitación. Entonces me sentí mareado, un fuerte olor me golpeó por completo sin contar la música ensordecedora. Por un momento no creí que estuviera en el cuarto de una persona civilizada. ¡Era un chiquero! Ropa sucia en el suelo revuelta con uno que otro plato de comida sin terminar y que estaba más que en descomposición. Además de las ventanas cerradas.

—¡Cielos, Arthur! ¿Qué rayos es todo esto? —Pregunté cuando lo vi en su cama, acostado como si nada y me acercaba a él haciendo zancadas, no sin antes apagar el estéreo.

Él me miró sin una expresión legible en su rostro y luego regresó su vista al techo. Me relajé más al notar que gritando no lograría nada y sólo empeoraría las cosas. Al menos no estaba muerto o algo similar.

—_I'm Sorry1_... Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué te auto encierras y…

—¿Para qué saldría? Según tú. —Me interrumpió sin verme la cara, parecía en otro mundo y me sentí mal al verle el rostro sin una gota de vida.

—Pues para que no te pudras en basura y no te quedes sordo mientras nos aburrimos por no poder molestarte, por supuesto. —Respondí bromeando.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero igual me amas así _jajaja_.

Ante mi broma reaccionó al mirarme con el ceño fruncido. ¡Sí, logré hacerlo regresar en menos de cinco minutos! Ignoró mi risa y grito de victoria y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. Antes de que preguntara me adelanté y respondí: —Ella está ayudando a tu madre.

—¿Mi madre? —Me miró confundido—. ¿Están preparando algo o…?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al verlo cambiar su expresión, ni siquiera se preocupó porque no se le ocurrió lo que había sucedido. Me di cuenta que no había salido de su habitación en estos días, de todas formas tiene baño privado y el apetito de un periquito. Suspiré pesadamente.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que posiblemente ha estado haciendo tu mamá estos días?

—¿Cocinar, dormir, ver televisión? Explícame porque no te sigo.

—Ella no está bien, —Admití susurrando, estaba apenado.

Entonces noté un destello de miedo y preocupación en el rostro de mi amigo. El cual trató de tapar alzando un poco la voz.

—Mi madre está bien, incluso me trae comida cuando le digo que no tengo hambre. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella y Lucía? ¿O qué putas tratas de decir?

—La encontramos rodeada de muchas botellas de—.

No acabé mi frase, cuando me di cuenta Arthur ya estaba llamando a gritos a su madre mientras bajaba a buscarla. No sé lo que pudo sentir en el momento porque jamás experimenté el sentimiento, pero puedo decir que no fue nada agradable. Corrí junto a él, preocupado.

Me detuve cuando lo vi en la habitación de su madre. Estaba parado en la entrada, rígido. Supe lo que sucedía al escuchar las arcadas provenientes del cuarto y me acerqué a su lado y sentí que se me retorcían las tripas por lo que veía y lo que debería estar sintiendo Arthur por lo mismo.

Rose, una mujer, que si bien es hermosa todavía, ahora está desecha y vomita el exceso de alcohol y pastillas que ha ingerido. Lucía tiene una palangana al pie de la cama donde la mujer está echando el asqueroso y pestilente líquido. Rose se sostiene de mi amiga mientras ella la ayuda a no caer o vomitar en otra parte. Puedo ver que está molesta y al mismo tiempo resignada y preocupada.

Lucía sabe que estamos aquí pero creo que si nos vuelve a ver, si ve a Arthur, lloraría y no podría hacer mucho para ayudarlo o a su madre. Escucho a Arthur llamar a su madre, casi susurrando como un niño pequeño. Me duele el pecho cuando lo escucho.

—_Mom2_…—Repite cuando no tiene respuesta.

La mujer termina de vomitar y mira a su hijo, con los ojos rojos e hinchados que están un poco idos. Su barbilla está llena de porquería y sus mejillas rojas están llenas de lágrimas por el esfuerzo.

La voz de Arthur se quiebra cuando trata de volverla a llamar.

—_Mom…please_…

Lo miro temblar. Lucía ayuda a Rose a regresar a la cama y le pasa un trapo húmedo en el rostro y se va de la habitación a botar lo que está en la palangana y lavar varios trapos. No dice nada y ni se atreve a siquiera mirar a Arthur o a mí.

—_I'm sorry, sweetheart…3 —_Dice Rose débilmente sin apartar la mirada de su hijo.

Arthur no dice nada más y corre, casi cayéndose, hacia su madre para abrazarla fuertemente. No me muevo del lugar. Yo estoy congelado mientras miro la escena con el corazón al cuello. Ahora escucho los sollozos de Arthur.

Lucía es quien me descongela cuando siento su mano en mi hombro. Tiene la mirada gacha y triste. Me jala fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta. En su mano hay varios papeles maltratados. Me pregunto qué serán y la miro esperando saber qué sucede o porqué está así. Después de un rato me habla con un tono muy bajo.

—No es que Arthur recienta del todo los insultos de esos entes…—Dice con ligera molestia—. Es que también le preocupa no poder alegrar a su madre con algo que le gusta a los dos y que una vez creyó ser bueno haciendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir…por qué es que—?

No me deja terminar, me da los papeles que trae y entonces entiendo de qué se trataba cuando empiezo a leerlos. Son fragmentos de cuentos o fábulas e incluso poemas. Son muy agradables y estoy seguro que lo único que buscan es animar y entretener de una forma bonita. Sigo leyendo y ojeando, reconozco la letra de Arthur y me hago una idea de cuál propósito tienen en específico. Lucía me lo confirma.

—Arthur los hizo para su madre. Ella ha estado deprimida desde hace casi un mes y él escribió esto para animarla un poco…

—Cuando recibió esos insultos Rose dejó de ser la única con depresión en esta casa…—Terminé de decir.

—Sí, aunque Arthur siguió escribiendo. Creo que dejó de importarle que le dijeran que no era bueno, sólo quería ayudar a su mamá. —Luego tomó algunos papeles y buscó alguno en especial, mostrándomelo—. Mirá, esta es más una carta. Pero aquí Arthur se disculpa por no ser bueno escribiendo y que quisiera hacer más al respecto para animarla porque sabe que el malestar de su madre es por ser un mal y defectuoso hijo.

Siento que me hierve la sangre. ¡¿Cómo es que él puede pensar así de sí mismo?! ¡¿Qué tan molesta puede ser la gente para bajar la poca autoestima que tiene una persona?! ¡¿Qué no tienen vida y sólo pueden hacer sentir mal a otros para complacerse?! ¡Argh!

Bufé, molesto, mientras le devolvía todas las hojas a Lucía. Ella estaba tan enojada como yo, sabía a la perfección lo mal que estaba todo aquello. Y ahora Rose decidía volver a tomar. ¡Bien, compliquemos el asunto! _Thanks! Thanks very much!4_

—Al…—Me llamó Lucía—. No podemos hacer mucho por ellos. Usted lo sabe, es como que un loco trate de curar a otro. Es casi imposible y…

—Sabes bien que nunca visitarían a un profesional… —Le dije, sabía que tenía razón…ambos la teníamos—. Son más tercos que una mula.

—¿Qué sugerís? Ninguno sabe tratar con una alcohólica y sinceramente no sé qué hacer para ayudar a Arthur.

Me quedé en silencio, yo estaba en la misma posición.

—No sé, —murmuré apenado.

—¿Disculpá?

—_I don't know!5_

Nos volvimos prácticamente inútiles. Ambos lo sabíamos. No esperábamos que las cosas se agravaran tanto. ¡Somos adolescentes, por los Cielos! No somos expertos y nuestras cabezas tampoco son las más sanas. Me dolía la cabeza, no había comido desde la mañana del día anterior y la situación no ayudaba en nada si se sumaba a la falta de comida.

Pero entonces pensé en algo. Si soy un héroe debo luchar, tal vez si lo intentaba podría hacer algo. Arthur y Lucía eran mis mejores amigos y siempre hacíamos hasta lo imposible para apoyarnos entre los tres. ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a hacer ahora? Sentí ánimos salir de mí mismo.

—Lucía —la llamé, sin dudar. Ella me miró curiosa—. Ayudaremos a Arthur.

—¿Cómo?

—Como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos, claro —dije sonriendo.

—¿Insistiendo y hacer las cosas a como caigan cuando no hay un plan? —Preguntó, aunque sé que sabía la respuesta. Un destello de esperanza salió de sus ojos y una brillante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—_Exactly!6_

_—Good…7_

**…**

* * *

><p>1. <em>I'm Sorry <em>= Lo siento/ Lo lamento.  
>2. <em>Mom…please <em>= Mamá…por favor.  
>3. <em>I'm sorry, sweetheart <em>= Lo siento, cariño.  
>4. <em>Thanks! Thanks very much! <em>= ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!  
>5. <em>I don't know! <em>= ¡No lo sé!  
>6. <em>Exactly! <em>= ¡Exacto!/ ¡Exactamente!  
>7. <em>Good <em>= Bien.

_"Nuestra mayor gloria no está en no haber caído nunca, sino en levantarnos cada vez que caemos".  
>Oliver Goldsmith, escritor británico.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Nota aclaratoria: Julchen= La Nyotalia de Prusia.

*Cuando el dolor es insoportable, nos destruye; cuando no nos destruye, es que es soportable.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Ambos sonreímos. El ánimo volvió a nosotros. Todo iría bien, estábamos seguros, sabía que podíamos. Además no éramos tan tercos y pediríamos consejos a algún adulto de confianza, o sea, alguno que no creyera que sólo éramos niños malcriados que sólo queríamos llamar la atención. Esa lección la aprendimos por las malas hace bastante tiempo.<p>

Lucía se encargó de terminar de limpiar el desastre que había dejado Rose y devolver las cartas en su lugar. Me dijo que no las encontró, la misma Rose se las dio cuando fue a despertarla y entonces ella la reconoció; tal parece que Rose sabe algo que nosotros dos no y por eso le dio las cartas y poemas que le había hecho Arthur. Eso me hizo preguntarme un poco cuánto tardé en buscar a Arthur cuando nos separamos al llegar a su casa. Aunque eso es totalmente irrelevante.

Yo en cambio me ocupé de limpiar un poco la habitación de Arthur y ventilar la casa. No sé cuánto tardamos, pero cuando acabamos ya era tarde y ninguno de los dueños de la casa habían salido del cuarto principal. Lucía y yo nos aliviamos cuando, en silencio, entramos al cuarto para saber si necesitaban algo y los encontramos dormidos. Tenían el rostro más relajado y ambos estaban acurrucados. No los molestamos y dejamos la casa en orden antes de salir.

Lucía se quedó en mi casa esa noche. Planeábamos terminar unas tareas antes de idear algo para animar a nuestro amigo al día siguiente. Mi hermana Madeleine, a quien de cariño le decimos Maddie, estaba en casa porque había tenido un cambio de horario en el trabajo. Aunque somos gemelos, está en su último año ahora y eso es porque a ella la adelantaron de grado cuando estaba pequeña. Además se encuentra en otra institución especializada donde después de graduarse los envían a trabajar para practicar y terminar sus estudios técnicos.

Maddie amablemente nos preparó una rica cena a los dos… Lucía tenía un poco de más tiempo sin comer que yo, por lo que cedí mi plato. Ella comió ambas porciones antes de ir a vomitar todo.

_Good morning, everyone!_ El día despertó muy iluminado y hermoso. Desperté de buena gana, Lucía también. Aunque con un leve dolor de estómago los dos; nada que medio litro de agua con canela no resuelva.

Y como es un día libre del colegio y los deberes nos arreglamos meramente para pasar fuera de casa todo el día. ¡Vivan los sábados y las ganas de no hacer nada productivo!

Maddie nos ofreció desayunar, y decidimos aceptarle sólo el café. Aunque en parte me sentí apenado, ella se esmera mucho cuando cocina para compensarme el hecho de que ahora que está trabajando nos vemos menos seguido. Antes de irnos ella nos preguntó, algo preocupada:

—¿Están seguros que no comerán nada?

—Con un cafecito estoy bien, Maddie, sigo llena por la cena de anoche. Muchas gracias —declaró Lucía, sonriendo y mintiendo como las grandes.

—Yo también, —le dije yo alzando un pulgar— además tomaremos algo en el Centro Comercial cuando lleguemos.

Mi hermana suspiró. Fácilmente nos creyó la mentira y aunque me duele hacerle eso, también me siento aliviado que piense que no hemos dejado de comer, la última vez que hice eso se puso más histérica que nuestros propios padres. Sonrió de medio lado y entonces nos dijo: —De acuerdo, suerte con animar a Arthur. Por cierto, Alfred… —De pronto la vi dudando y me preocupé un poco.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

Me contestó seriamente: —Mamá y papá llegan hoy por la noche, no llegues tarde.

Debo decir que la noticia no me alegró como lo hubiera hecho hace años. Y sentí como cuando uno es niño y te dicen "Tus padres llegarán tarde, no los esperes." Sólo que al revés. Pero no dejé que ella viera mi molestia por lo que sonreí y asentí.

—¡Entendido! Ten un buen día, Maddie —le di un beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a caminar y dirigirme hacia la casa de Arthur, que quedaba a no-se-cuántas cuadras de ahí.

Lucía me alcanzó después ya que se estaba despidiendo de mi hermana, ellas se llevan muy bien. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Lucía es muy simpática y mi hermana es sumamente adorable! Aunque creo que se preocupa demasiado.

Lucía me alcanzó y suspiró entre feliz y fastidiada. Le pregunté lo que sucedía y me dijo:

—Maddie cree que estamos mal, o que nos estamos poniendo mal.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando me despedí me dijo, literalmente: "Pero procuren comer algo, siento que los dos están cada vez más flacos."

—Sólo está asustada —respondí tranquilamente—. La última vez que adelgacé rápidamente ella perdió los estribos al darse cuenta de cómo lo había hecho.

—Sí, ella es muy linda preocupándose _jajaja_.

Me reí también.

Al llegar a la casa de Arthur para recogerlo nos dimos cuenta de que estaba sentado en la acera fuera de su casa. Lucía y yo nos miramos preocupados y luego nos acercamos rápidamente hasta él. Se notaba abatido y pensante, aunque había cambiado su ropa no traía ninguna gargantilla. Eso fue raro y me sentí más preocupado y triste por él.

—Hola, Arthur —saludé cuando Lucía y yo nos agachamos a su altura—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Define "mejor" —fue su respuesta y sentí un vuelco en el estómago al escucharlo tan golpeado y…frágil.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —Preguntó Lucía al lado mío, casi dudando de sus propias palabras—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

Él se rió forzosamente, como burlándose. Lo miré fijamente, tratando de entender y no sucumbir al miedo que eso me daba.

—Mi madre sigue siendo mi madre y yo sigo tan jodido como siempre, ¿en qué pueden ayudarme?

_What the hell?!_ ¡¿Qué putas fue aquello?! Me estremecí al escucharlo tan frío y serio. Lucía también resintió sus palabras porque la vi casi retrocediendo, como si Arthur estuviera a punto de tomar represalias sobre ella por las preguntas. Pero no fue así, nuestro amigo meneó la cabeza suavemente y se levantó de golpe, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro nos miraba. En serio, ¿quién lo entiende? Nos levantamos dudosamente y lo miramos con curiosidad.

Entonces él suspiró y dijo: —Chicos, no estoy molesto con ustedes… Sólo…no estoy de humor, es todo. Y no me pregunten nada, saben cómo es.

—Lo siento, pues, —se disculpó Lucía, sinceramente apenada—. ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros al Centro Comercial?

—¡Sí! —Exclamé y lo tomé del brazo para irlo arrastrando hacia la parada de autobuses—. No tienes de otra, ven con nosotros.

—¡Espera, espera! —Alzó su voz tratando de soltarse, lo hice y me detuve esperando—. Tengo que ir antes a otra parte y nos vamos a tardar, si ya desayunaron es mejor que vallan al baño porque al otro lugar no hay uno disponible para usuarios.

Me extrañé sólo un poco ante aquello, pero de todas formas le hice caso, Lucía también. Entramos a su casa y nuestra vejiga quedó vacía, saludamos a Rose y nos dimos cuenta que en efecto, las cosas son las mismas. Un día toma, al siguiente se arrepiente, estaba en el sillón con un libro en las manos y sólo nos saludó con media sonrisa.

De inmediato fuimos a la parada del autobús. Las personas que estaban allí casi no se inmutaron, a excepción de mirar un poco raro a Arthur por su atuendo oscuro, rasgado, con metal y demás cosas punk. Al parecer él lo notó, me di cuenta porque bajó un poco los hombros y se acercó más a nosotros, simulando desinterés. Me molesté pero no podía hacer nada sin meternos en un ridículo patético e infantil. Me contuve.

Y entonces el teléfono de Arthur comenzó a sonar con aquella canción de _"Dios salve a la Reina"_ de Six Pistols. No le presté atención a lo que decía, sólo que luego nos dijo a Lucía y a mí que su otro compromiso se anulaba y que nos fuéramos de una vez al Centro Comercial. Ambos asentimos.

De camino, en el autobús nos sentamos en la última fila para ir juntos, nos contaba que aquel compromiso no era un mandado importante. Se trataba de que acompañaría a Matthew a no-sé-dónde a comprar un no-sé-qué de su mascota pero que él le había cancelado a última instancia. Me dio pesar, nos dijo que de no haber sido por nosotros él hubiera quedado plantado haciendo ni mierda de importante. —Dícese que se deprimiría por la falta de alguien que lo distrajera de su malestar.

Lucía y yo le dijimos que haríamos lo posible por pasarla en grande como se debía. Que íbamos a ser como mejores amigos comunes que disfrutan un sábado libre de deberes escolares. Sonrío agradecido y me sentí bien al verlo.

No más de una hora después lamenté haberme dejado llevar por mi bondad. Tenía que haber sabido lo que planeaba. ¡Ese condenado genio cejudo ni siquiera se sentía tan mal ese día! ¡Y de seguro que también lo de Matthew fue inventado y sólo había puesto una alarma! Nos llevó a Lucía y a mí al _food court _del lugar, justo a un Wc Donalds para "almorzar juntos como los amigos que somos".

Creí que sólo comería él, que sólo tenía un antojo de comida chatarra. Pero me equivoqué y Lucía tampoco pudo notar el malvado plan de Arthur. Nos tenía atrapados a los dos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta supimos que Arthur no había decidido aumentar un par de kilos en una sola comida. Pues ¿qué clase de persona que come como periquito de repente compra tres hamburguesas con las tres porciones de papas y dos refrescos, alegando que quería comer "sólo un poco más" de lo habitual? ¡Nadie!

Me vi sentado junto a Lucía frente a Arthur con la gran bandeja sobre la mesa. Él tenía su sonrisa de orgullo y malicia. ¡Rayos!

—Estás gastando tu dinero, Arthur, —dijo Lucía con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunta con seguridad burlona—. ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Ya veremos eso —luego me miró—. ¿Qué dices, Alfred? Las hamburguesas son tus favoritas, ¿no planeas tan siquiera probar?

—No —respondí con seguridad.

—Pues es una lástima que tenga que usar la fuerza —se ríe con la misma burla.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté con una ceja levantada—. ¿Acaso vas a atarnos y hacernos comer?

—Jajaja, no, claro que no. En cambio les propongo algo.

Mierda, mierda ¡y más mierda! ¡Él nunca ha perdido cuando se trata de persuadirnos! …No, esta vez tengo que ser firme, tengo que ser muy firme. Y también Lucía, no podemos caer esta vez. No estamos desnutridos, no pueden hacernos comer cosas que sólo nos taparán las arterias, comemos menos por mejorarnos. ¡Estamos bien!

Miro a Arthur fijamente. Lucía se tensa a mi lado, puedo sentirla.

—Esta comida es para los tres, así que los tres vamos a comer. Si los dos terminan por lo menos tres cuartas de su comida aceptaré la tutoría de cualquiera para pasar mis materias, incluso si fuera el trío de Antonio, Francis y Julchen.

—¿Y qué si no lo hacemos? —Preguntó Lucía—. ¿Acaso arruinarás tu futuro por una tontería?

—¿Qué futuro? —Pregunta, incrédulo y burlón, como si la pregunta fuera tonta—. Saben que en este momento puedo dejar el instituto y no tener remordimientos. Perder el año por reprobar tantas materias no es nada que me sorprenda o algo por el estilo.

—¡Esto es una tontería! —Alzo la voz, molesto.

—No, no lo es, coman y me esforzaré por graduarme con ustedes.

—¿Es en serio? —Lucía no lo cree, no la culpo porque yo tampoco lo creo.

—Tan en serio como la seriedad. ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Prometes que te esforzarás si comemos esto? —Le pregunto, suspirando rendido.

—¿Y sólo vale por esta comida? —Dice Lucía—. No quiero que después digás que es cada vez que nos obligués o que comamos cada vez que vos decís. Un trato es un trato.

Arthur levantó su mano derecha, victorioso y con orgullo. Asintió sonriendo.

Suspiré de nuevo, sabía que jamás le ganaría a ese manipulador. Miré la comida, se veía rica pero al mismo tiempo...grasosa y horrible. Sentí que ganaría todo lo que había perdido todo ese tiempo y más. Miré a Lucía a mi lado, ella estaba viendo la comida de la misma forma que lo hacía yo: Con recelo y asco.

Arthur nos hizo el favor se repartir lo que estaba en la bandeja, nosotros dos no nos atrevimos. Una hamburguesa y porción de papas para cada uno, aunque sólo dos refrescos y él nos dio el vaso pequeño. Ante nuestra duda él sonrió con malicia otra vez... A veces quisiera que sus problemas mentales le quitaran inteligencia para estas cosas.

—Yo me quedo con el té helado. Ustedes comparten esa soda pequeña. Ya fueron al baño así que con tan poco líquido les tomará otro par de horas o más para que la naturaleza llame.

—¿Y si quiero ir al baño antes de eso? —Preguntó Lucía con desagrado—. Mi vejiga es más pequeña que la de ustedes.

—Entonces te tomaré el tiempo, si duras más de dos minutos en el baño o sales con la cara enrojecida te consideraré como traidora y el trato se cancela para ambos.

Ella no dijo nada más, sólo murmuró una maldición en español y perezosa y malhumoradamente abrió la envoltura de la hamburguesa. Hice lo mismo. Arthur se rió, triunfal, y empecé a comer mientras nos vigilaba disimuladamente.

Claro que él sería precavido, Arthur no es de los que planean a última hora. La excusa de orinar para ir a vomitar se descarta con facilidad. ¿Quién dijo que los punks son vagos sin cerebro? Arthur es un maldito genio, importa un bledo que le valla mal en unas materias. Me siento tonto también, ¿acaso no estoy bien? Lucía y yo estamos parejos en esto de bajar de peso, nadie nos ha dicho nada más que cumplidos. La vez pasada me dijeron: "Te noto más delgado, ¿en qué club estás ahora?" y Lucía me contó muy emocionada que hace unos días Francine le dijo: "Esa blusa está muy bonita, querida, pero compra una más pequeña, mira que se te cae por el hombro". No veo el porqué nuestro mejor amigo haya tenido que obligarnos a comer, estamos bien y estaremos mejor, él no es el que se tiene que esforzar por caber en el espejo.

…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas:<span>** **1)** Si se preguntan sobre los cambios de "Mc Donalds" a "Wc Donalds" o "Sex P." a "Six P." o cuando los paso al español. Eso es porque por algún motivo no me gusta usar nombres de marcas o bandas en escritos, aunque sea un fanfic y eso lo contradiga. Pero bueno, de todas formas se entiende a qué me refiero con los cambios. **2)** Hay frases que no les pongo autor porque o están en anonimato o los creé yo misma. **3)** Gracias a todos/as por leer y por su apoyo.

_A base de voluntad se consiguen muchas más cosas que a base de talento. Goldsmith, escritor británico._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas aclaratorias: ****1)** La madre y el padre de Alfred y Madeleine no están en Hetalia ya que son OC's míos y precisamente por eso es que los describo. **2)** El motivo del coctel de nacionalidades es por los antecedentes históricos de los territorios estadounidenses y canadienses.

*De los fracasos se aprende más que de los éxitos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Al final terminamos por comer todo lo que Arthur nos ofreció, incluso cuando él nos dijo que estaba satisfecho con sólo que comiéramos la mitad. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco mejor al haber comido algo, además de que caminamos mucho viendo tiendas y pasando a la sala de juegos un gran rato. Así que no me preocuparon las calorías que ingerí.<p>

Sé que es egoísta que no haya querido comer en un principio, porque Arthur se preocupa por nosotros y sólo quiere que estemos bien. Pero creo que también debe entender que he dejado de comer por mi bien, y el hecho de que Lucía vomite tampoco significa que ella esté mal. De todas formas, aquel fue un muy bonito día…al menos hasta que llegué a mi casa.

Los muchachos me acompañaron hasta la puerta. Sabían que mis padres ya habían vuelto de su viaje y que eso, más que alegrarme, me ponía enfermo. Y no es que no los quiera, porque en realidad los amo. Es sólo que como pasan viajando por negocios o con largas jornadas de trabajo el tiempo en familia es igual a uno por ciento. Lo único bueno son las vacaciones, aunque hace dos años no vamos juntos a ningún lado sin que me pidan a mí y a Maddie que nos comportemos como jóvenes muy educados y llenos de formalidad.

Bueno, la cosa es que hasta me daba miedo abrir la puerta. Me sentía nervioso y con ansiedad, como si esperara que lo malo pasara pronto. Ni si quiera recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvieron fuera del país.

Miré atrás y a unos pasos estaban Arthur y Lucía. Ellos asintieron sonriendo, dándome ánimos. Asentí, un poco más calmado, y ellos se giraron para irse. Me di la vuelta y puse mi mano en la perilla. Mi corazón no me dejaba tranquilo. Querido órgano vital, déjame en paz y para de golpear mi pecho como si los pulmones te persiguieran sin control, muchas gracias.

Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta.

¿Han sentido como cuando hay mucha bulla y de repente todos se callan y ya que no te diste cuenta hablas de más y quedas bajo los ojos de todo el mundo y te sientes como si te tiraran cuchillos con la mirada? Bueno, eso fue lo que sentí al ver a mis padres.

Antes les diré algo. Mi familia es medio rara si se refieren a la nacionalidad. Y en cuyo caso, como dice Lucía, "un arroz con mango". Y es que mi mamá es, físicamente, morena de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Mi abuela materna es francesa y su difunto esposo fue español. Mi papá es blanco, tiene los ojos grises y el pelo con tantas canas que es casi blanco. Mi abuela paterna fue británica y su marido ruso, aunque a ellos no los conocí y ya están muertos. Y no hablaré de mis bisabuelos porque sería demasiado. Como sea, madre francesa-española y padre ruso-británico; ambos con doble nacionalidad y ambos educados con varias costumbres diferentes.

Ahora, volviendo a mis conflictos internos sobre si entrar a la casa o no después de abrir la puerta, se debatieron en mi cabeza como luchadores de sumo. Sólo di un par de pasos y cerré, todo mecánicamente. Mi mamá no tenía una expresión descifrable, me miró de la cabeza a los pies. Mi papá sí dejó notar lo que sentía: Fastidio y decepción. Tragué en seco al verlos, un poco nervioso.

—_Hello, mon, dad…_

No escuché respuesta ante mi poco audible saludo y mi mamá se acercó lentamente a verme. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y me abrazó. No supe qué pensar o hacer, me sentí estático y me costó pensar. Opté por devolverle el abrazo y decirle "bienvenida, ma" con una sonrisa. Ella se rió y me dijo: —Al, no puedo creer que en tres meses y medio hayas cambiado tanto. Mírate —me apartó y me sostuvo por los hombros—, casi no te reconozco. ¿Te metiste en el club de atletismo? Estás delgado pero tampoco te vez debilucho.

Me reí, sentí algo de culpa pero lo cubrí con el alivio de que mi mamá no me haya visto mal o me dijera algo grosero, aunque la mayoría del tiempo que lo hace no se da cuenta de ello.

—Sí, he estado siguiendo una dieta para mantenerme así. El profesor Yao dice que ahora soy más rápido y que debería unirme al equipo formal.

—¡Es grandioso, Al, te felicito! ¿Qué opinas, James?

Miré a mi papá, ahora tenía esa mirada de "no sé si decir algo amable o joder el buen humor diciendo la verdad". Sonreí tratando de parecer natural. Él al fin suspiró y se acercó a mí, mi mamá se apartó para que él tomara su posición y me miró a los ojos. Con toda tranquilidad dijo: —Dieta es comer diariamente, no dejar de hacerlo. Alfred, te felicito por tus actividades pero trata de hacerlo de forma saludable ¿quieres?

Sí, lo cité textualmente. Eso fue como un puño directo al pecho. ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso justo frente a mi mamá? Tenía suerte de que Madeleine no estuviera frente a nosotros, creo que estaba en la cocina porque escuché el golpe de ollas y esas cosas.

Mi mamá nos miró confundida, ella es un poco más distraída y no le gusta pensar mal de nosotros. Para evitar conflictos pensé rápidamente en qué decir, pero sólo se me ocurrió contradecir: —Papá, no te preocupes. El profe es nutricionista y eso y nos controla la dieta y el ejercicio para mantenernos en forma, claro que es saludable.

—De acuerdo. Entonces te felicito —sonrió de lado, fingiendo tragarse la mentira por mi madre—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

Ella sonrió y asintió, posando su mano en la espalda para hacernos ir a la mesa. Como pensé, Maddie fue quien preparó todo.

"_Bueno, por ahora no va tan mal_". Eso pensé.

Después hablamos sobre cómo me había ido en el colegio en estos meses, de cómo es que Maddie había logrado que le dieran el puesto de trabajo; con horarios especiales para que pudiera seguir con la universidad y sin interrupciones a largo plazo. Y sobre cómo es que mis amigos y yo seguíamos siendo uno de los tríos más raros de mi generación.

A mis padres siempre les han agradado Lucía y Arthur. Lo más genial es que incluso no les importó que la primera impresión que les dieron haya sido desastrosa. Lucía se veía perfectamente como un esqueleto cubierto de una piel llena de heridas en brazos y piernas y Arthur como un cadáver viviente siguiendo los pasos de auto-mutilación. En el momento apenas se estaban haciendo la idea de que yo no estaba sano, sino que estaba en contra de la ingesta de comida. Sabían que impedirme una relación con ellos llevaría a la desconfianza dado a que no les obedecería nunca y que todo empeoraría.

Pero bueno, creo que me volví a desviar del tema.

Resulta que yo ya no quería comer más, creí que era suficiente con la comida del Centro Comercial. Mi madre y Maddie insistieron e insistieron en que comiera tan si quiera un cuarto del plato.

No era que no estuviera rica la comida, Maddie es una excelente cocinera y esa noche había preparado carne molida con vegetales al vapor, puré de papas y ensalada. Saludable para muchos, aunque no para mí. Amaba la comida pero ya no me hacía tanta gracia.

—Pero sólo te has comido la ensalada y un pedacito de carne—dijo mi madre, preocupada.

—¿No te gustó lo que preparé? —Preguntó Maddie, con el mismo semblante de preocupación—. Si quieres puedo cocinarte otra cosa.

—Les digo que estoy bien, sólo que comí en el Centro Comercial y…

Mi padre se metió en la conversación, molesto: —Un chicle de frutas a medio día no es comer, Alfred.

—¡James! —La reacción de mi madre fue espléndidamente inexplicable, era como si se hubiera molestado, entristecido y confundido, causándole decepción propia y ajena.

—Papá, comí más que eso. Por favor no me trates como a un niño mentiroso.

Miré a mi padre fijamente, sin mostrar temor y haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar los rostros de mi mamá y mi hermana.

—¿Dos chiles y media papa frita que te ofrecieron? Oh, qué nutritivo, hijo. —Sí, mi padre es otro sarcástico cuando se molesta.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que he comido y lo que no. Y para que lo sepas, sí, comí más que suficiente.

—Eso fue en el almuerzo, esto es la cena. Y no me hables así, jovencito.

—Puedo saltarme una cena sin morir de hambre, ¿por qué me estás tratando como si estuviera mal?

—Una cosa es una cena, otra es que en varios días sólo tomes un almuerzo y finjas que probaste una cena.

—¡Ya basta! —Mi mamá se hizo escuchar, afligida—. ¡Alfred, no es motivo para que le hables así a tu padre y James, deja de tratar de ese modo a tu hijo!

Mi papá no hizo caso, de hecho se mostró más tosco y directo.

—Eilin, ¿qué no ves que tu hijo se ha vuelto anoréxico de nuevo?

Vi a mi madre hacerse para atrás, como si su presión arterial hubiera bajado de pronto. Maddie suspiró pesadamente, como alguien que había recibido una mala noticia. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

Me enojé y golpeando la mesa con mis puños, grité: —¡No es cierto, papá! ¡¿Por qué tienes que decir todas esas cosas?!

Mi papá no reaccionó ante lo que hice, sólo me miró con decepción y tristeza. Mi mamá y mi hermana agachaban la cabeza, tratando de ignorar la discusión que llevábamos mi papá y yo. Me sentía mal, culpable de arruinar tanto las cosas, con un tremendo dolor de pecho que me distraía del dolor de cabeza.

Al fin él respondió con seriedad y cierta tristeza, con una simple pregunta que no pude tan siquiera negar con una vil y estúpida mentira: —¿Hijo, acaso miento?

Entonces guardé silencio.

…

* * *

><p><em>SI y NO son palabras cortas, pero fuertes. La mayoría de nuestros problemas son por decir SÍ demasiado rápido y NO demasiado tarde.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

*Las decisiones no son más que nuestras.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios días. Muchos y más monótonos de lo que nos gustaría debo agregar. Tal vez fue un mes…<p>

Mis padres no pudieron "hacerme entrar en razón". Lucía y yo continuamos mejorando nuestros cuerpos con mucho esfuerzo. Tanto así que Lucía logró llegar a su peso y ahora sólo se preocupaba por mantenerlo, lo que es menos difícil y estricto. Yo me estaba acercando así que como todavía estaba muy rígido con todo, me molestaban más a mí que a ella.

Algo que mejoró y que nos alegró mucho fue el promedio académico de Arthur. No dejamos que se rindiera y los tutores que le asignaron fueron muy buenos, dícese trío con el que él no se lleva: Antonio, Gilbert y Julchen. A veces se llevaron sus peleas pero pudieron arreglarse. Al final yo no le pude ayudar con matemáticas, esa fue tarea de Matthew.

Otra cosas que rompió con la aburrida rutina es que la mamá de Arthur había decidido que quería dejar de tomar licor de una vez por todas y se internó en un centro de rehabilitación. Arthur vive conmigo desde entonces ya que la casa de Lucía está llena de la mayoría de sus hermanos, tanto mayores como menores, además de un par de primos.

Fue algo lindo de mis padres, de hecho ellos mismos llevaron a Rose al centro de AA luego de asegurarle que ellos se harían cargo de Arthur mientras ella se recuperaba. Son bastantes comprensivos en ese aspecto, en especial porque tenían un amigo en su misma situación. Sólo que él no tuvo tanta suerte, muró intoxicado en medio de una fuerte recaída.

Como sea, Arthur se quedó en la habitación extra de la casa. Estuvo un poco animado por la decisión de su madre… Pero luego se molestó conmigo. Y sí, otra vez el asunto de la comida. Fue luego de que me descubriera echar la comida en la calle para los animales callejeros, pues no iba a tirarla a la basura ¡un héroe no puede ser tan malagradecido!

Luego de que Maddie y mis padres se fueran a dormir Arthur se quedó conmigo en mi cuarto. Sus cejas muy juntas y sus brazos cruzados me decían con claridad que él estaba molesto. ¡El cielo me ampare!

—Me alegro que los perros y los gatos del barrio puedan comer un poco mejor. Lo que no me gusta de eso es que tú te quedes sin un grano de arroz en el estómago por puro gusto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que—?

—No me vengas con cuentos —me interrumpió—. Había sospechado que tirabas la comida o que la devolvías a las ollas, pero luego decidí espiarte. ¿Y qué me encuentro?

—A mí dándole de comer a los animales desamparados. —Sí, mi respuesta fue estúpida, pero me sentía acorralado y muy nervioso. Sin contar que Arthur se había sentado justo frente a mí y ahora me miraba como si yo hubiera cometido un crimen fatal y luego dijera algo tan tonto como "no es lo que parece".

—¡Alfred, deja de tomarte esto como un juego! —Su grito se escuchó como si estuviera exasperado. Sentí una punzada al escucharlo, no me agradaba mucho esa situación—. En serio no entiendo qué te pasa, se supone que amas la comida, había sido así desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué ahora dejas de comer? ¡Y para colmo Lucía vomita y entre los dos se protegen y ayudan a hacerse daño!

—Vamos, Arthur, ya sabías que estábamos haciendo todo esto desde hace mucho.

—¡Es que no creía que podrían empeorar!

—¿Empeorar? No, no, no —me puse a la defensiva, tampoco era para que se pusiera así de molesto—. Primero, Lucía ya come sin vomitar porque alcanzó su peso ideal, y esta vez no está tan flaca como lo estuvo antes. Y segundo, el profe Yao dijo que yo estaba pasado de peso y con su plan de nutrición no estaba avanzando por lo que tomé el asunto en mis manos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto está bien? ¡Los dos están por debajo de su peso! Con Lucía no puedo si quiera intentar sacar el tema porque huye y contigo parece que estoy hablando con un niño. ¿Y soy yo el que tiene problemas?

—¡No eres mi padre para que te quejes de esa forma! Además lo hago por mí, no por nadie más.

—¿Destruyéndote? Oh sí, muy inteligente. ¿Y cómo putas es eso de que no puedo quejarme? Tú y Lucía se la pasan tratando de hacer que yo no tenga depresión y—

—Porque nos importas —lo interrumpí— y no queremos que te dejes morir ni que arruines tu vida.

Sí, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado contradictorio. Pero jamás soporté que Arthur tuviera la razón cuando discutíamos. Pero en ese momento él me dijo algo que en realidad me dolió, y no porque fuera insultante, sino porque era verdad:

—Que mis mejores amigos sean un anoréxico y una bulímica no me ayuda. Yo entiendo que estén estresados, sé que he estado un poco insoportable pero no me gusta que los dos se destruyan de esa forma tan tonta.

De repente se hizo un silencio desagradable. Arthur bajó la cabeza y no me miraba, por un momento creí que iba a llorar. Me sentí culpable, porque sabía que se preocupaba por nosotros pero… Es que lo hacíamos porque queríamos y por nosotros mismos, él sí estaba enfermo y no tenía control siempre. No había comparación, no al menos para mí.

Después de unos minutos Arthur empezó a hablar, casi parecía que me estuviera suplicando: —Al…tu cuerpo está bien. Por favor, come bien, no quiero que te pase nada. Ni a ti ni a Lucía, —luego me volvió a ver y otra vez logró hacer que se me encogiera el corazón con su expresión— ¿podrías dejar de hacer todo esto?

No supe qué decirle al instante. Y me sentí muy miserable por mentirle cuando le di una respuesta: —Está bien, volveré a comer…

—Prométemelo.

—Yo…—Soy una basura de amigo cuando quiero—. Prometo que volveré a comer.

—No como comes ahora, Al… Sé que por lo menos comes una hoja de lechuga. Te pido que comas normalmente.

—Arthur, sabes que eso me va a costar.

—Me basta con que lo intentes, no te pediré nada a cambio.

—Está bien, Arthur. Puedes estar tranquilo.

¡Soy una mierda de persona, no soy un héroe esta vez! Un héroe no promete algo que no está dispuesto a cumplir. Pero yo lo hice porque no quería seguir viendo triste a Arthur. Si hubieran visto su rostro después de lo último que le dije. Y luego me dijo buenas noches y se fue. Se veía tan tranquilo que me sentí todavía más culpable. Fue horrible.

Pero más horrible fue al día siguiente cuando me preparó el desayuno. Sí, sabía a gloria y me moría de hambre, pero pasé la mañana trotando para quemar las calorías que había ganado.

Yo sé que le dije a Arthur que iba a dejar mi "mal hábito". Que volvería a comer pero…es difícil, yo no creo que me haga un bien. Engordaría. Si bien es cierto que volví a lo mismo hace como tres meses, no fue todo de un solo. Seguía comiendo aunque sea un poco, el problema es que me di cuenta de que si no quería parecer una bestia tenía que dejar la comida casi, casi por completo. Es decir, era por mi bien y comería más cuando me diera cuenta de que estaba en mi peso ideal.

Y tampoco era para preocuparse...tanto. De todas formas fue el mismo profesor de gimnasia quien me señaló mi sobrepeso. Fue como dos meses antes de que empezara el problema con Arthur. El profesor Yao dijo que teníamos que pesarnos para poder llevar un control del peso y que así, con muchas cosas que no me acuerdo, nos ayudaría a ponernos en forma. Lo recuerdo bien:

—El siguiente —decía el profesor con la tabla de apuntes en sus manos—, Alfred Jones, _aru_.

—_The hero!_

Me apresuré a colocarme sobre la balanza y esperé que la flechita dejara de moverse y me indicara mi peso. El profe se asomó y asintió cuando alzó su pluma para anotar. Le pregunté si estaba en buena forma o no. Entonces, y ahí es cuando les digo que yo hago lo que hago por mi bien, me respondió:

—Me asombras, Alfred, eres el único con cuyo peso no concuerda con su propia altura pero que se acopla bastante bien a tu cuerpo.

—¿Me lo puede repetir? No entendí…

—Que estás bien, en sí estás sólo un poco pasado de peso. Pero dado que tienes una contextura un poco más gruesa no significa que haya algo malo. De hecho todo es masa muscular, _aru_.

¡Y lo cité textualmente! Mido un metro con setenta y siete centímetros y pesaba más que eso: Ochenta y cinco kilos, ¡es una exageración! Y si se acoplaba a mi cuerpo es porque yo era literalmente una vaca enorme y gorda, no un toro fuerte y musculoso, una vaca gorda. Y aunque me di cuenta de eso hasta poco después del incidente con el fanfic de Arthur, yo lo era. Fue por eso que poco a poco dejé de comer para poder quitarme tanto peso de encima.

Y Yao lo dijo: "estás pasado de peso". Por eso tomé acciones, en dos meses no bajé más que un par de kilos con ese horario de comidas y ejercicio que me puso para "mantenerme en forma". Y él es profesional pero si eso no me ayudaba pues haría lo que hace un año me había hecho bajar rápidamente de peso: Dejar de comer.

…

* * *

><p><em>No es más grande el que nunca falla, si no el que nunca se da por vencido.<em>

**Notas: ****1) **Volví. **2)** Lamento no haber actualizado antes. **3)** Pueden encontrarme en Face, publico las actualizaciones, algunos fics y hasta videos. Tengo el mismo nombre que aquí. **4)** Sí, Alfred y Lucía se vieron muy afectados por el estrés y fue un detonante para que volvieran con sus malos hábitos.


End file.
